


Cuatro veces que Lily no entregó su carta de renuncia (y la vez que si lo hizo)

by Tete93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rom-com, They work in an office, UST, modern!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Cuatro veces que Lily no entregó su carta de renuncia (y la vez que si lo hizo). Modern AU donde James es jefe de Lily.





	Cuatro veces que Lily no entregó su carta de renuncia (y la vez que si lo hizo)

**Author's Note:**

> "Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling y yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.
> 
> Modern!AU, UST

**I**

Lily podía decir que su jefe aprovechaba al máximo una habilidad que ella había adquirido durante sus años de estudio en Cambridge. Años de práctica constante la habían hecho una maestra. Cada vez que Marlene dormía hasta tarde y llegaba tarde a la primera hora de clases, cada vez que algún idiota en la disco quería el número de Mary y esta se paralizaba, Lily tenía que usar esta habilidad… la de mentir convincentemente para cubrir a los demás.

—Pero él me prometió que llamaría esta semana, y ahora se va a Japón ¿así nada más? — decía alterada la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lamento mucho esto señorita Anderson. Usted entenderá que el señor Potter es un hombre muy ocupado y aun con una agenda cuidadosamente planeada siempre salen imprevistos. Yo le comunicaré que usted llamó—Explicó Lily.

—¿Me puede dar un número de teléfono al cual lo pueda llamar?

—Debido a la diferencia de horario será muy difícil que encuentre una hora conveniente para llamar al señor Potter. Cuando él vuelva al país yo le pasaré su mensaje.

—Muchas Gracias. Buenas tardes—Se despidió la chica sonando decepcionada.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Lily se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

—Esta semana estás de viaje en Japón —Comunicó Lily casualmente mientras le devolvía el teléfono a James Potter, quien en ese momento se encontraba en las oficinas centrales de Fleamont Co. en Londres, Inglaterra.

—Gracias Evans.

— ¿No sería más fácil decirles de frente a las mujeres cuando no estás interesado?

—No, no puedo romperles el corazón. Me invade la culpa

—¿Pero no te hace sentir culpable dejar que yo lo haga por ti?

—No, porque estás aquí para asistirme.

—Tenía la impresión que era tu asesora legal no tu asistente personal.

James solo le dedicó una sonrisa fresca y volvió su atención al monitor. No había hombre en la tierra que desesperara a Lily más que su jefe. Tenía contratada una asesora legal graduada con honores en Cambridge, y para el uso que le daba bien podría haber contratado una niñera. No iba a permitir que la siguiera tratando así, ella tenía otras opciones, había recibido ofertas de otras empresas. Algún día iba a escribir su carta de renuncia.

**II**

Iban a ser las dos de la mañana cuando Lily fue despertada por una llamada entrante de su jefe. Para la mayoría de las personas, que su teléfono sonara en la madrugada significaba malas noticias, después de todo ¿Qué persona normal llama a alguien a esa hora si no es por alguna emergencia?

James Potter no era exactamente una persona normal. En el tiempo que Lily había trabajado para él, las veces que la llamaba a media noche era por alguna de las siguientes peticiones:

"¿Por favor podrías traerme un cappuccino?"

"Tengo planes con los chicos y no encuentro la camisa apropiada ¿Puedes venir a darme tu opinión por favor?"

"Tengo hambre ¿Por favor me traes un croissant?"

Y la siempre ilustre:

"Mi lápiz se cayó y rodó al otro lado de la casa, ¿Puedes venir a pasármelo por favor?"

En algún momento, sin energía debido a su desvelo crónico, Lily se juró a si misma que nunca volvería a tomar una llamada de Potter entre siete y siete. Y por unos meses esto había funcionado hasta que el mes anterior Potter se había accidentado en la moto con Black. Lily casi no se entera porque le desconecto las primeras tres llamadas y solo tomó la cuarta para recordarle que trabajaba de nueve a cinco.

Esta era la primera vez desde el incidente de la moto que Potter llamaba a Lily a deshoras. Su instinto le decía que seguramente la estaba llamando por una tontería y que lo sabio era volver a dormir. No podía evitar recordar la moto de Black estrellada en un árbol a las afueras de Londres, a Potter y Black con algunos huesos rotos (aunque nada grave) y la culpa que sintió cuando se enteró porqué llamaba Potter. En contra de lo que le decía su instinto tomó la llamada.

—Mi estilista no me contesta el teléfono y mi cabello está esponjado. Necesito que por favor me consigas al mejor estilista que esté disponible en este momento.

—Potter, son las dos de la mañana, estoy segura que tu cabello puede esperar a que amanezca.

—Evans, Fleamont Co. se especializada en productos para el cabello. ¿Qué clase de imagen doy para la empresa si estoy despeinado?

—No creo haber visto jamás tu cabello peinado, siempre está parado en todas las direcciones.

—Me ofendes, mi cabello está estilizado para verse "sexy despeinado", en este momento está esponjado como si un mapache estuviera en mi cabeza.

Lily cortó la llamada sin responder. Esa misma noche se sentó a escribir su carta de renuncia, pero cuando amaneció ya había perdido el impulso de imprimirla.

**III**

Edward Dawson era master en psicología laboral que Potter había contratado para que diera una charla sobre el ambiente laboral positivo. Luego de la charla Dawson les había comunicado a Potter y Lily que creía que ellos se beneficiarían de una sesión extra, ninguno entendió realmente porqué, pero Potter insistió en que un buen ambiente laboral era importante y agendaron una sesión con Dawson.

En su sesión, tenían veinte minutos que Dawson no había dicho ni una palabra pero ni Potter ni Lily se habían dado cuenta.

—Lo que sucede es que Potter tiene el síndrome del hijo único. Sus padres siempre le dieron demasiada atención y no sabe qué hacer cuando no es el centro del universo.

—¿La está viendo Dawson?, estaremos de acuerdo que está completamente loca, no hace más que contradecirme, insultarme y ahora hasta inventa síndromes para…

—Lo que pasa es que te enoja que Dawson y yo estemos hablando el mismo idioma y tú eres el loco analizado que…

—¡Es que tú no tienes la formación para analizarme a mí! Eres asesora legal, no psicóloga…

—Ahora si te acuerdas que soy asesora legal cuando toda la vida me tratas como una esclava que…

—¿Esclava? Si tienes un sueldo bastante generoso y todos los beneficios sociales, y además me tratas como te viene en gana.

—¿Yo te trato como me viene en gana? ¿Te has fijado como me tratas a mí?

—Disculpen, si me permite una sugerencia—interrumpió Dawson por primera vez desde que iniciaron la sesión —Me da la impresión que su relación laboral no es sana, y si ustedes están dispuestos podríamos trabajar en mejorarla. Pero también se podría considerar la reubicación de la señorita Evans.

Lily le dedicó al doctor Dawson una mirada que acobarda hasta el corazón más valiente. ¿Qué derecho tenía Dawson a sugerir que la reubicaran?

—No es necesario doctor—. Contestó James sin pensarlo —Ni yo tengo intención de reubicarla ni Lily tiene intención de irse.

¿Y qué derecho tenía James a contestar por ella? ¿Cómo podía saber él si ella tenía intención de irse o no? Si ella quería se iba, punto. Hasta imprimió su carta de renuncia y la llevó a la oficina al día siguiente. Pero por alguna razón la abandono en el escritorio sin la mínima intención de entregarla.

**IV**

Remus le había comentado a Lily que no quería mucho escándalo por su cumpleaños. Lily pretendía respetar los deseos de su amigo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar sin celebrar. Apareció en la casa de Remus con un pastel que compró después de fracasar horneando uno. Remus igual pareció apreciar mucho el pastel comprado.

Desde antes de llegar a la casa de Remus, Lily se había preparado psicológicamente para la posibilidad de encontrarse con Potter, era una de las desventajas que uno de sus amigos más cercanos también fuera cercano con su jefe. Para lo que no estaba preparada es para cuanto difería su concepto de "no mucho escándalo" con el de Potter y compañía.

Cuando estaban por cortar el pastel habían aparecido Potter, Black y Pettigrew, y en menos de dos horas habían transformado la tranquila reunión de cumpleaños de Remus en una fiesta. De algún lugar había aparecido un montón de gente, unos viejos amigos, otra gente que ella no conocía, y no sabía de dónde sacaron un DJ. Lily pensaba que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas para adolescentes, estos hombres tenían casi treinta años.

Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado terminó divirtiéndose. Bailó algunas canciones con Remus y otras con Alice, quien había llegado con su esposo Frank pero él insistía en que no sabía bailar.

En un momento terminó bailando con Anthony Williams, un antiguo compañero de universidad de Remus. Ella lo había conocido antes pero no habían tratado mucho, aunque había sido muy caballeroso con ella y no se podía negar que era atractivo.

—Evans necesito tu ayuda— Potter se coló entre ella y Anthony.

—Estoy fuera de horario laboral Potter—Lily jaló a Anthony y se alejaron un poco de Potter para continuar bailando.

—Es un asunto del trabajo—Volvió a interrumpir Potter.

—El cual seguramente se puede resolver mañana después de las nueve de la mañana.

—Es una urgencia—Por el tono de Potter era muy difícil creer que había alguna urgencia.

—Potter, has estado en la misma fiesta que yo toda la noche, a esta hora no hay nadie en Fleamont Co. ¿Qué urgencia puede haber surgido? —James se lo pensó un momento pero no pareció encontrar respuesta —Si hay algún problema en la empresa seguramente es algo que puede esperar. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a bailar.

Se volvió a donde estaba Anthony y vio que la expresión le había cambiado pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Potter a su espalda se acercó a Black y le dijo en una voz que pretendía ser susurro pero ella todavía podía oírlo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Leyendo entre líneas creo que te mandó a la mierda.

—No, no. Solo dijo que quería ir a bailar. No dijo con quién.

Lily no entendía que quería decir Potter con eso. Black si pareció entender inmediatamente porque replicó.

—James, como tu mejor amigo es mi deber infórmate que no tienes pero ni un poquito de amor propio ni dignidad.

Antes que intentara comprender exactamente que pensaba hacer Potter se encontró con que el susodicho que había vuelto a meter entre y Anthony. En ese momento se juró a si misma que al día siguiente desempolvaría su renuncia y se la entregaría.

—¿Me concede este baile? —preguntó Potter extendiéndole la mano.

De todas las cosas que Lily se había esperado que salieran de la boca de Potter, esta no era una de ellas. Su cerebro se reinició como si fuera Windows Vista. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter? Anthony pareció aburrirse de esperar que Lily rechazara a Potter y se marchó a sacar a bailar a otra mujer. La verdad Lily no lo lamentó mucho, era un buen bailarín y muy atractivo pero lo conocía muy poco. Potter por su parte parecía increíblemente satisfecho que él se hubiera marchado.

Finalmente Lily decidió que no había razón para rechazar la invitación de Potter, ella se acababa de quedar sin pareja de baile, y sabía que Potter bailaba bien. Además si salía con cualquier estupidez siempre podía pisarlo y fingir que había sido un accidente.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—¿En serio? —Por la cara de Potter era obvio que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Bueno si no quieres no.

—No, digo si, digo claro que quiero —contestó Potter con la cara ligeramente rosa, pero podría ser solo la iluminación.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó bailando con Potter, le parecía que solo habían sido unos segundos pero era tan tarde que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido. Todo el rato sintió una sensación rara en el pecho, como si el corazón estuviera acelerado. A pesar de todo no podía negar que se divirtió bastante, tal vez podría cambiar de opinión sobre entregarle su renuncia al día siguiente.

**Y la vez que si lo hizo**

Había días en que Lily simplemente tenía mala suerte. Este día en particular su gato había roto su jarrón favorito y tuvo que limpiar el desastre, se le hizo tarde para ir a trabajar, el tráfico estaba horrible, estaba lloviendo mucho y solo encontró estacionamiento en la parte más alejada de la entrada al edificio. Se acababa de bajar de su auto cuando escuchó la voz de Potter.

—Llegas tarde Evans.

Una gigantesca hipocresía de su parte puesto que él también estaba estacionando su auto. Aun así, Lily se sintió obligada a dar una explicación. Por insoportable que fuera Potter era su jefe, y a ella no le gustaba quedar como impuntual.

—No era mi intención Potter. Tuve un atraso en la mañana y el tráfico estaba pesado.

—Y con esta lluvia se pone peor — comentó casualmente Potter, no parecía que realmente estuviera molestó con Lily por su impuntualidad.

—Dímelo a mí, encima tengo que caminar en tacón alto hasta la entrada y con estos charcos. Ya me veo con un esguince.

En ese momento Potter hizo algo completamente inesperado, se quitó sus zapatos y se los entregó a Lily.

—Probablemente te queden gigantes, pero los puedes usar para llegar hasta la entrada.

—Potter yo… ¿Qué?

—Ponte mis zapatos para poder caminar por el estacionamiento

—¿Qué te vas a poner tú? —preguntó Lily aun desconcertada.

—Iré descalzo — contestó el encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera una molestia.

—James, no podría…

—Por favor Lily, solo estoy intentando evitar que nos demandes si te lastimas en el estacionamiento — dijo James con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que no era cierto pero no lo señalaron. Así como tampoco señalaron que era la primera vez que se referían al otro por su primer nombre.

El hecho de que James estuviera dispuesto a caminar descalzo en charcos por ella hizo el corazón de Lily latiera tan fuerte que ella temió que James pudiera escucharlo. Con la cara más roja que su cabello tomó los zapatos y le dio las gracias a James.

Caminando en unos zapatos demasiado grandes para ella, con sus tacones en la mano, acompañada por James completamente descalzo, Lily llegó a una conclusión: Estaba completamente enamorada de James Potter. No se enamoró en ese momento, ese solo fue el momento en que se dio cuenta, pero llevaba enamorada meses, años tal vez.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo lo había amado. Solo sabía que cuando llegó recién graduada a Fleamont Co. odiaba a ese niño rico que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella ya era la cabeza de la compañía solo porque su padre la había fundado, y que ahora de alguna manera a pesar de sus bromas tontas, su actitud esclavista, sus estupideces en general y su complejo de casanova, había logrado enamorarla.

Tal vez lo había logrado con su sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella, tal vez con acordarse de las cosas que ella le comentaba aun si habían pasado años, tal vez había sido lo caballeroso que podía ser algunas veces (énfasis en algunas veces), o lo leal que era, con sus amigos, con sus empleados, con la empresa. Tal vez no fue una cosa sino la suma de cosas. No sabría decirlo.

James continúo caminando al lado de ella hablando de algún tema sin darse cuenta de la crisis de Lily. Llegaron al edificio demasiado pronto (aunque en realidad no se podía esperar otra cosa, solo estaban atravesando un estacionamiento).

Cuando entraron al edifico y recibieron miradas raras por la situación de los zapatos, fue como si un hechizo se hubiera roto y repentinamente Lily recordó que James era su jefe. Si Lily estaba enamorada de James había solo dos posibles resultados, James le correspondía o no a sus sentimientos.

Si James le correspondía, aunque a nivel personal sería feliz, asesinaría su carrera. Nadie se la tomaría en serio como asesora legal porque pensarían que el puesto que tenía se lo había ganado en la cama. Y ella no pensaba sacrificar su carrera.

Si James no le correspondía, tendría que verlo todos los días y le sería muy difícil superarlo.

Ninguno de los dos finales sonaba particularmente felices para ella.

Horas más tarde sentada en su escritorio encontró la carta de renuncia que había escrito meses atrás. El papel ya estaba amarillo y arrugado, pero sirvió para recordare a Lily que en los meses desde que la había escrito había recibido más ofertas. Ella tenía muchas puertas abiertas. Consideró que pasaría si hipotéticamente ella no trabajara en Fleamont Co.

Si James le correspondía, podrían ser felices sin prestarse a malos entendidos.

Si James no le correspondía, no tendría que verlo todos los días.

Bonus: En otra empresa probablemente entendieran la diferencia entre asesor legal y asistente personal.

Una semana después, Lily sin saberlo rompería el corazón de James al entregarle su pre-aviso de renuncia, sin darle ninguna explicación.

**Author's Note:**

> La película que me tocó era Two Weeks Notice, tomé la idea de James como el jefe insoportable de Lily, y la carta de renuncia.
> 
> Tenía 7 meses sin escribir nada, y casi año y medio sin escribir algo de un largo decente creo. Sin beta entonces cualquier error es mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Tete


End file.
